What happened?
by Female Gaara
Summary: Sakura gets captured by the Akatsuki and taken to their hideout. She is then assigned to be thier medic and gets paired up with Tobi. SakuAkat, SakuraXAkatsuki, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people... I downloaded Open Office so now, if I mess anything up I can just use the spell check thingy to make sure it is alright. I am happy because I really wanna make some Sakura x Akatsuki stories on Fanfiction, and now I can. Well here I am jabbering on. Enough about my personal life, let's just get on with the story.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura groaned and went back to sleep.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A MISSION!"

Sakura shot up out of bed. A mission? Why didn't she wake up on time? She quickly jumped out of bed, hurrying to get ready.

"I'll be right out!" She yelled. As she darted around her room, she thought about the strange dream she had had.

It was about the Akatsuki. She was in a valley. On one side of the mountain there was Naruto and Konoha, her home. On the other side, there was the Akatsuki. They were both asking her to join them. She didn't make a choice, she just stood there.

Sakura shivered, pushing the dream out of her thoughts. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar to eat on the way out. She was wearing her normal garb- a medical ninja shirt, pants, and her favorite gloves.

She ran outside. "Sorry I didn't wake up." She said. She noticed even the ever-late Kakashi was there too.

"Sakura-Chan, it is not like you to be this late," Naruto said. "Usually, me or Kakashi are late and you have to come get us."

"Yeah, sorry, I slept in." She explained. She ran her fingers through her half-brushed hair. She could see Naruto staring at it. It was probably sticking up in places.

"Okay, well, as you know, we are just going to capture a well-known criminal that has been lurking throughout the forest. He has been seen in the Sand Village looking for something. Or someone. He killed several of the ninja who tried to capture him, so we need to get him as quick as possible. We think that his name is Deidara." Kakashi said, without even looking up from his book.

Sakura froze. She knew that name. Deidara was Sasori's partner in the Akatsuki. She had killed Sasori, and she thought Deidara surely couldn't have still been in the Akatsuki with both his arms gone.

She thought about her dream. Could Deidara possibly... Be looking for her? Maybe this is what her dream was about.

She again pushed the thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus. _Mission._ She thought. _We are going on a mission._

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura soon left the village. They tried to stay alert and on the lookout for anything suspicious.

After a few hours, Kakashi suggested that they set up camp and call it a day. Naruto and Sakura agreed, and soon there were two tents set up and a warm blazing fire.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all sat around it. It was a cold night, and Sakura realized that in her hurry, she had forgotten to pack a pillow or a blanket or nothing of the sort, while Naruto and Kakashi got to share a large comforter in the tent that they shared.

Soon as it got dark Naruto and Kakashi went into the tent to go to sleep. Sakura stayed by the fire, trying to keep it going warm and strong. She grabbed the small coat she had and decided that it would be warmer just to ditch the tent and sleep by the fire.

Her coat provided little protection against the harsh cold, so she scooted as close as she could to the fire but far away enough as to not get burned by the strong flames. She added some more firewood to it and felt a little warmer, but not warm enough to be comfortable. However, she soon fell asleep due to exhaustion and dreamed a new dream.

**Sakura P.O.V (In the dream)**

_Whoa-What is happening? Where am I? Huh? Naruto? Is that you?_

_I walk down the corridor of the strange hallway I am in. I think I can hear Naruto calling my name. I open the door that I hear the screams coming from._

_Naruto is laying on the floor in a pool of blood with the Akatsuki members kicking him and punching him. Sasori is using his puppet chakra strings to make it so that he can't move._

"_What are you doing to him? Stop it!" I say. The Akatsuki just laughs._

"_Sakura-Chan... Get out while you still can." Naruto says._

**Regular P.O.V**

Sakura awoke with a sweat. The nightmare seemed so realistic.

She decided to go wake herself up with some water while waiting for the others to awake. It was really early.

She had no idea that Deidara and Sasori were alive, watching her in the trees.

"Sasori, I'm bored of watching her." Said Deidara. "Let's just capture her and go."

"I hate to wait... So let's just get her and go, Deidara." Said Sasori.

They jumped down from the trees to alarm a very surprised Sakura. "W-Wha? Deidara? Sasori? How are you two still alive? And Deidara how did you get your arms back on?" She thought nothing of the danger she was in- Kakashi and Naruto should be waking up any minute now.

"Little girl, we are going to take you to the Akatsuki." Said Sasori simply.

"No you-" She didn't get to say her last word. Deidara had knocked her out cold.

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up, and noticed that her arm hurt. She examined it for a second and noticed that it was broken. She healed it immediately, and then she looked around.

At first glance, she would have thought she was having another dream with the Akatsuki in it. She was in a dark room and there was 2 members of the Akatsuki in it; Sasori and Deidara. Sasori was sitting off to the side of the room, bored, and Deidara was sitting asleep, snoring in a chair near the bed that Sakura currently inhabited.

"So, you are awake, little girl." Sasori said, getting up from his spot. He slapped Deidara awake.

"Huh? Whaddya want, un?" Deidara said, confused.

"The little girl is awake, Dei." Sasori said.

"Oh, hmm." Deidara said.

"What the heck? What is going on?" Sakura asked, totally lost. She realized that she couldn't move at all, and wondered why. She soon found that Sasori was controlling her using the strings that he would usually use for his puppets.

"I guess I'll explain." Sasori said.

"As the Akatsuki, we get in a lot of fights. So, as you can imagine, we can get pretty hurt. Some of the Jinchuriiki are pretty strong. Even strong enough to rip off Dei's hand.

"So, as you can probably guess, the Akatsuki needs a medic. Which led our leader to believe that we needed not only a strong medic, but one who we could blackmail into being in the Akatsuki.

"He sent Dei and I on a mission to go kidnap you. He wanted the best medic out there, and since we couldn't get Tsunade to do it, you were our second choice since you were trained by her. So, we want you to join the Akatsuki." Sasori finished.

"Why would I ever join the Akatsuki? You guys are my enemy." Sakura said.

"We had a pretty good guess that you would say that." Said Deidara. "So I guess we will have to persuade you to." He said, scooting close to Sakura. He gave her a flirtatious glance.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Sakura said, a little nervous and anxious of being near the blond and the redhead. In fact, she thought they were kinda cute and didn't wanna say no to them. If they made her anymore... Confuzzled then she already was, she was sure that she couldn't say no to them.

"Deidara, I agree with your thinking..." Sasori snuggled close to Sakura. She was getting quite hot with both of them so close to her, and she thought she felt a nosebleed coming on.

Before they could make another move, Sakura had enough.

"Fine!" She cried. "I'll join the Akatsuki as your medic; just leave me alone!"

"Okay, little girl..." Sasori seemed a little bit dissapointed. He got up and walked over to the door, Deidara following after him.

" I didn't know she was going to give in that easy, un. I thought we were going to be able to play with her for a little bit." Deidara pondered. "I wonder why..."

"We'll be back, _Sakura._" Sasori purred. "We have to tell the Akatsuki of our new addition."

They left the room, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She tried to look on the bright side. If she joined the Akatsuki, then she could probably persuade the members to leave Naruto alone. She knew that they wouldn't kill her because she was the medic, so she could say that if they hurt Naruto or anyone she cared about she would kill herself, leaving them without the medic they so desperately needed. So, she tried to tell herself, she was doing Naruto a favor.

"The leader wants to see you, un." Deidara's head popped in the door. "Come on."

Sakura got up and began to walk over to the door. She gasped as she felt a extremely powerful chakra. Was the leader of the Akatsuki doing that to scare her?

"Come on, you might be a little afraid at first, un." Deidara comforted her. Sakura scooted closer to him. She clutched his arm for support. She had never been so afraid of someone in her entire life.

Deidara smirked at the scared girl, and opened the door to another room.

Sakura was greeted with 7 curious faces. The other 2 just looked serious.

"Welcome, Miss Haruno." The serious looking one with piercings everywhere said. "I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki went on introducing themselves.

"I'm Hidan, bitch." Said one of them. He had a large scythe near him, and appeared to frrom the Hot Springs Village.

"I'm Kakuzu." He had stitches all up his face, and appeared to be from the Waterfall village.

"I'm Kisame." Said one. He looked somewhat like a shark, and had gills. He was from the Mist village.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." Said a dark looking one. He was from Konoha, and was Sasuke's brother.

"..." Said a strange looking one who had two colors- he was half white, and half black, and appeared venus fly trap like.

"That's Zetsu. You already know me and Deidara, _Sakura._" Said Deidara. Sakura realized she had been clutching Deidara's arm ever since she walked in, but she didn't dare let go; she was still a little scared.

"I am Konan." Said the only other female in the room. She looked nice-ish, but still scary. She was from the Rain village.

"And I am Tobi!" An exited boy in a orange mask yelled. He ran right up to Sakura and hugged her. "Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Sakura couldn't tell what village he was from.

"Enough with the introductions. Let's get down to business." Pein said. "Sakura, you are going to be paired with Tobi." He announced.

"YAAAAY!" Tobi said happily. He grabbed Sakura and gave her another hug.

"Quiet, Tobi." Pein snapped. "The first thing that you have to do is begin healing the Akatsuki members, Sakura. But we will let you rest and you will start the healing tomorrrow. I'm sorry, but you will have to share a room with Tobi until further notice." Pein walked out of the room, Konan following him close behind.

"Sakura, Sakura! Let Tobi show you to your room!" Tobi said happily. He began dragging the surprised Sakura down the hallway.

"See you, Sakura." Said Deidara. "_Good luck._" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

*I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I NEVER WILL AND I AM SOMEWHAT HAPPY ABOUT THAT. CUZ IF I DID OWN IT...

The show would focus on Gaara a little more. Sasori wouldn't be dead and neither would Haku or Zabuza. Sakura would have died and Sasuke would... hm I'm not sure... cause he makes a great seme...

And it would be filled with YAOI! Random yaoi, making sense yaoi, smutty yaoi, fluffy yaoi... you get the point.

With all the vileness i would put in NARUTO that bitch would never be aired... (cry)... OKAY THIS IS TAKING WAY TOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! ON WITH THE STORY!

Female Gaara walks up and throws log at Sasuke*

*Sasuke has no idea that Female Gaara threw it, gets pissed at log*

Sasuke: Damn log! I SHALL WIN! its all Female Gaara's fault (Naruto abridged reference)

*ten hours of scheming later*

*rides Llama with llama army* COME MY LLAMAS WE SHALL DEFEAT THE LOG!

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up earlier than anyone else in the Akatsuki. It was her first day, anyways. She was scared. As she sat up, she noticed Tobi had crawled in bed next to her instead of sleeping in his own bed. Disgusted, she got up and walked into the bathroom she and Tobi shared. She brushed her hair. It was oily because she hadn't washed it. Well, what the heck? She decided to take a shower.<p>

She got in and washed her hair furiously, yet she soon felt better and began to relax, letting the hot water fall on her.

She got out and grabbed a towel. As she wrapped her towel around her, she went to grab her clothes which she has so carefully left by the toilet when she realized she had forgotten to lock the door. She walked outside of the bathroom to a horrific sight.

Tobi was sitting on his bed, with his mask on. The strange thing was...

He was wearing Sakura's clothes.

"Sakura! Sakura-CHAN!" Tobi said, delighted. "Your clothes look so pretty on Tobi, right?" Tobi bounced up and down on the bed, being insane.

"Tobi... Can I _please_ have my clothes back?" Somehow Sakura held her temper. She calmly waited for a response.

"I know... Sakura can wear Tobi's clothes!" Tobi threw a pile of clothing at Sakura and ran out of the room. Sakura sighed and went into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. She put on the Akatsuki cloak she had gotten from Pein over Tobi's clothes, and then she brushed her hair. It dried quickly, and she met Tobi waiting in the hallway for her.

"Tobi is a good boy! He waited in the hall for Sakura!" Tobi giggled. He motioned for Sakura to follow him and they went into the meeting room for the Akatsuki.

As Tobi and Sakura walked in the room, Deidara came up to Sakura. "What the heck happened...?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi stole my clothes while I was in the shower." Sakura said, blushing. She could hear snickers coming from the Akatsuki members, and she even saw a slight grin on Pein's face.

Hidan burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! What the fuck happened? Did Sakura and Tobi do something fucked up last night?" He yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." Sakura ran up to Hidan and punched him in the gut. He spit up a bit of blood from Sakura's powerful punch, but then laughed and said, "Well, someone's a little shit today!"

Sakura gave up and just walked over to stand near Deidara and Tobi.  
>"Hello, everyone. Today, you will do the missions that I told you to do. Sakura, Tobi will be showing you around the base. Are we all clear?" Pein finished. "Okay, good. Sasori and Deidara, you will be able to rest for the day. I know I have been giving you a lot of missions and I don't like members dieing."<p>

"Come on, Sakura. I am going to show you around the base." Tobi seemed a little bit calmer.

"I'll come with, Sakura." Said Deidara. "After all, I don't have anything better to do."

"I'm coming also. When we get to my puppet room I'll show you how to make and control one." Sasori joined the group. "_Besides._" He whispered "_I don't think Tobi will be much of a help..." _He gave Sakura a sweet smile.

"Okay, then, here we go!" Tobi said happily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Naruto and Kakashi were reporting their mission back to Tsunade. "We think that Sakura has been captured by the Akatsuki."<p>

"I wouldn't be that surprised. As you know, Tailed Beasts are very powerful. The Akatsuki's mission is to capture these Tailed Beasts. The Akatsuki members probably get injured quite a bit, so they need a medic. They probably want the best one around, which normally people would think me, but the Akatsuki can't capture a Hokage that easily. So, they took the next best, which would therefore be Haruno Sakura." Tsunade chewed on her fingernail. "We have no idea where their hideout is, but we still have one small ray of hope. Kakashi..."

Kakashi understood right away. "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled. A pack of his very own trained Ninja dogs appeared. "Search for the sent of Haruno Sakura." He said, and let the dogs sniff a piece of her clothing that Naruto had brought from her house. The dogs all sped off, sniffing and sniffing.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I am hereby appointing you to Chunin level. Go find a team and make sure you have at _least _10 members." She said. She then waved him off, and turned to go back to her work. "Don't forget to report back to me." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said. He ran outside, and began looking for members. The first person he came to was Shikamaru Nara. "Shikamaru!" Naruto said. "I need you to join my team! I have been appointed Chunin and Sakura is missing!" He said. "I need your brains to help me on this mission." Naruto waited for an answer.

"Well, since the Chunin exams are finally over I guess I could help you." Shikamaru said. "Let's go find some other members."

The two ran off, finding members to join their team. _ We will find you Sakura. _ Naruto thought. _ Believe it. _

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Tobi, stop touching my hair!" Sakura yelled. "I am serious!"<br>"But Tobi likes Sakura's hair!" Tobi cried. "It is the softest, smoothest, prettiest hair that Tobi has seen in all of his life! Tobi likes it!"

Sakura sighed. She had already punched him twice, and yet he still kept coming back and touching her hair.

"Here, let me show you this room." Said Sasori. "This room is where I make all my puppets."

It was a relatively small room and it kinda creeped Sakura out. She saw wooden body parts everywhere and even though she knew they were fake they freaked her out a little. Her hand reached out to the closest arm there was near her and she got Sasori.

Sasori took note of her presence and felt her fear. "It's okay, Sakura. They are just puppets." Sasori said. He pulled her closer to him and she looked up at his face, which was only a few inches above hers.

"Ahem." Deidara said. "Let's get on with the tour."

Sakura's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. "Okay."

"Aw, you look so adorable when you are embarassed, _Sakura__." _Sasori smiled, and as Deidara and Tobi turned to leave the room, Sasori gave Sakura a quick peck on her lips. Then he walked out of the room.

Sakura, temporarily stunned, took a few seconds to walk out of the room.

Deidara's head peeked in. "Are you okay, un?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura replied. "I just had a little explosion occur in my mind."

"Really, un? Well, would you like to see my room? I have a whole bunch of clay in it, and you can watch explosions happen."

"Really? I think that explosions are awesome! Especially fireworks. The remind me of art."

"... Wow. I've never met anyone who thought art was an explosion except for me." Deidara said.

"Let's catch up with the group. Besides, this room creeps me out." Sakura began to stroll out of the room, Deidara tailing behind her.

"This is the kitchen." Tobi said. "We don't have much stuff in it, but most of us only eat once or twice a week, excluding Deidara and Sasori."

Sakura was appalled at how calm Tobi seemed. He wasn't all hyper. Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of powerful chakra.

"So, Sakura, are you liking your tour so far?" Tobi asked. Something was wrong. His voice was deeper, and not as high pitched.

Sakura, obviously scared, looked around but found Sasori and Deidara no where near her.

"Well, we'd better catch up." Tobi said in his normal voice.

Sasori and Deidara came in the room.

"Come on, you two." Said Sasori.

Tobi winked at her on the way out.

* * *

><p>One morning as a half-asleep Sakura was making her way to the kitchen, she made a mistake.<p>

Instead of going to the kitchen, she ended up in Hidan's room.

At first, she was sure that he wasn't there. But after a few seconds she realized he was taking a shower. She looked around his room; it was surprisingly clean.

She was so tired that instead of getting out of the room like her common sense was screaming for her to do, she sat down on the floor. She had been up all night making sure that Tobi wasn't trying to rape her, and she only got about a half hour of sleep.

As she was sitting on Hidan's floor, she heard him get out of the shower. Too tired to do anything, she just sat there.

Hidan came out of his bathroom in only underwear. A sleepy Sakura looked up and thought to herself, _Hey look he has an 8 pack._ She just blinked.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Hidan asked.

"I am... I dunno." Said Sakura.

"What, are you drunk or something, bitch?"

"No, just reeeealy sleepy. I had to make sure Tobi wasn't raping me."

"So... You came in here?"

"I was looking for the kitchen, need coffee." Said Sakura.

"Well, you wanna have some fun?" Said Hidan.

Sakura just blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes. He began to walk over to the pink haired girl when suddenly the door to Hidan's room burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking Zetsu.

"What the hell are you doing with Sakura?" Asked Zetsu.

Sasori, Deidara and Tobi came right after him. Sasori seemed the most pissed.

"What the **_FUCK?_******" Asked Sasori. He grabbed Sakura off the floor. She was surprisingly light.

"Sasori... Deidara... I am so sleepy. I have to stay up all night to make sure Tobi won't rape me." Sakura said.

"That's it; we are going to see Pein right now. Deidara, come on. We are going to try to convince Pein to let Sakura share a room with us." Said Sasori.

Deidara and Sasori burst into Pein's office. "Pein, you need to let Sakura change rooms. Look at her. She is scared to fall asleep with Tobi in the same room because she thinks he might rape her. Please let her share a room with us, un." Deidara burst.

Pein took one look at Sakura and said "It's settled. She will also be you two's partner, because I think Tobi can handle by his own."

Tobi, of course was devastated at this news. He had walked in about the same time as Sasori and Deidara did, and as he heard the news he began to cry. "B-B-BUT TOBI IS A GOOOOOOOOOD BOY! A GOOOOOOOOD BOY!"

While Tobi was crying his eyes out, Sasori was bringing Sakura to his and Deidara's room while Deidara was getting her stuff transported from room to room.

"Sasori, un, we get to take turns with who's bed she sleeps in, right?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura will sleep with whoever she chooses." Deidara said, and smiled as he tucked the sleeping Sakura into his bed so she could sleep the day away.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you like my story? I really like SasoSakuDei, so that's why I decided to make Sakura join their team and share a room with them, but if you would rather have Sakura with Tobi again, then I will do that. I am also open to suggestions of events in the story, so if you want a pairing I will also do those ones. I am trying to give each member a scene with Sakura. Well, enough with the talking. ONWARD, MY LLHAMAS!

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno woke up in Sasori's bed. For a minute she just laid there, thinking about the previous night. She remembered being really tired, and so she went into Hidan's room on accident. Sasori and Deidara came and made Pein let Sakura sleep in their room and be their partner. She sat up. It was bright as day in the room, and she was refreshed and wide awake. Sasori and Deidara were nowhere to be seen, so she got up and saw her bag of stuff on the floor. There was also a note by it that said:<p>

_Sakura, when you wake up, don't be scared. Deidara and I just went to get some clothes for you, because Tobi won't give yours back. When you are awake, I made some breakfast for you. It is on the table near Deidara's bed. After you eat, you can either stay in the room and wait for us to come back, or you can go comfort Tobi. You will have to wear either the dirty clothes you have on, or Deidara says you can borrow some of his._

_Love, **Sasori**_

Sakura looked around. She saw Deidara's bed, and saw a plate of food waiting on it. She gulped the food down, because she was starving. She then proceeded to get some clothes out of Deidara's drawer.

She chose just a black shirt and black pants. She grabbed her Akatsuki robe out of her bag, and went into the bathroom.

After she changed her clothes and brushed her hair, she decided she would go visit Tobi. After all, even if he was kinda weird, he was still her friend.

She walked down the hallway and approached Tobi's room. She knocked twice, wondering if she should go back.

Tobi opened the door immediately. "Sakura! You came back to Tobi! Why did you leave Tobi?"Sakura noted that Tobi was still wearing her clothes, which were too small on him.  
>"Tobi... You are kinda weird..." Said Sakura.<p>

"But Tobi is a good boy, right?"

"Of course you are, Tobi." Said Sakura. "But you are also a scary boy. So I don't wanna share a room with you, okay? But we can still be friends, and I will ask Pein if I can be your partner again." Said Sakura.

"YAY! Sakura wants to be Tobi's friend, and partner in bed!" Said Tobi happily.

Sakura just sighed and walked away.

As she was walking, she was lost in thought. She wondered how Naruto and Kakashi were doing, and if they were looking for her or for Sasuke. She was so deep in her thoughts she accidentally walked into Zetsu.

"Woa!" She said. She almost fell onto the floor, but Zetsu caught her.

"Hi, Sakura." Said Zetsu. "Are you doing okay? Did Hidan mess with you again?" He looked worried.

"No, he's been pretty much ignoring me." Said Sakura.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to see my secret garden? I've never shown anyone it, but I think that you might like it." Zetsu asked politely.

"I'd like that, let's go." Sakura said.

"Okay." Said Zetsu. "Grab my hand."

"Okay..." Said Sakura, uncertain. But she nevertheless grabbed his hand.

They began to sink into the ground.

"Don't be scared. You might not be able to breathe for a few seconds, but we will be there in a minute."Zetsu said kindly.

As they emerged from the ground, Sakura fell on the floor and caught her breath. As she looked up, she lost it again.

"Wow... Zetsu, did you grow all of this?" Sakura asked in awe. The garden was beautiful. There was a million flowers everywhere, and Sakura saw peach and apple trees lining the sides.

"Yes... You are the first person who has seen it." Said Zetsu.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said. "Can I pick some flowers?" She asked.

"Of course. You can do anything you want, but first let me show you something. He took Sakura to a large hill. "Look down." Said Zetsu.

There was a message written in the Cherry Blossom trees. It said, 'Sakura Haruno'.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Zetsu took Sakura back to the hideout. He waved goodbye and sank into the ground. She went to the kitchen to make some lunch. She was then greeted by a worried Sasori and Deidara.<p>

"Sakura, un, you look good in my clothes!" Deidara laughed. "You should look at the outfits we got you. We didn't know your size, so we had to guess."

"Sasori, Deidara, you guys didn't have to get me so much!" Sakura said as Deidara handed her the 12 bags of clothes Sasori and him had purchased.

"It's okay, Sakura. Deidara really likes shopping and I just want you to be happy, so forgive us if we overdid it. I think that Deidara is kind of a girly guy, he likes shopping so much." Sasori added in a lower voice.

"Hey, I heard that, un!" Deidara said. "I'm not a girly guy; I just really like to shop! Is that so bad, hmm?" His everlasting smile turned into a frown for a few seconds.

"It's okay, Dei. I believe that you are not a girly guy." Sakura smiled.

Tobi walked up, still wearing Sakura's clothes. "Tobi heard everything, and thinks that we should play dress-up with Sakura-Chan!" He sad delightfully.

"You know, Tobi, that might not be a bad idea." Sasori said, and winked at Sakura.

"Yeah, un, that would be fun!" Deidara said, and looked at Sakura.

"No. No. Absolutely not. I am not going to play dress-up while you guys stare at me and drool." Sakura was firm. Even if Sasori and Deidara tried to tempt her, she knew them better and could resist.

"Well, Deidara, I guess we have to persuade her to do it like we did to make her join the Akatsuki." Sasori looked smug. He didn't get to have much fun with her last time and now he could.

"Tobi says that he will take the bags to Sakura's room and wait while Sasori and Sempai help Sakura wanna play dress-up." Tobi said. He then grabbed all the bags at once and ran to their room.

"You guys won't be able to convince me. I am not going to give in like I did last time you guys convinced me to do something." Sakura said.

"Oh really, un..." Deidara looked at her. "We were holding back at least 97%. We have had to use seduction on some of the Jinchuuriki females. We have gotten them to beg for us to kill them." Deidara was lying, but he wanted to make Sakura paranoid.

Sasori caught onto what Deidara was saying immediately. "Sakura, Deidara is telling the truth." Sasori said.

"I don't care what you try, I am used to it." Sakura stood tall.

"_Sakura. Please, Sakura." _Sasori purred. He knew that when he said her name like that it hit her soft spot.

And it did. Her firmness wavered. She wanted so badly just to say yes and jump into his arms but she really didn't want to play dress-up and see all the guys staring at her. "N-N-No. I will not."

Sasori looked into her eyes. "_Please Sakura. I will love you forever." _He said.

Sakura looked into his eyes and wavered again. He looked like he was in pain and if Sakura just said yes than all of his troubles would be relieved.

Deidara walked up too and gave her puppy dog eyes. She looked at both of them pleading and began to say yes, but then she caught herself and firmly said, "No." The puppy eyes had lost their power.

Sasori frowned. "Deidara," He said. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He used his Chakra strings to tie Sakura to the wall so she couldn't leave. He motioned for Deidara to come over to a corner of the kitchen and they began talking in hushed voices.

Sakura tried to listen, but couldn't hear anything that they were saying. She was mad because she couldn't move at all and was very uncomfortable.

After about 3 minutes, Sasori and Deidara came back over to her.

"Sakura." Sasori said with a grin, "We have no choice but to persuade you otherwise." Sakura, confused on what Sasori was saying, glanced at Deidara for some kind of explanation as to what they were doing. Deidara, however, just smiled.

Sasori picked up the still tied up Sakura and started walking to a nearby room. Deidara opened the door for him and Sasori carried Sakura in and sat her on the bed.

"Sakura." Said Sasori seriously. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about playing dress up?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me what you will do if I say no." Sakura said, trying to stall.

"If you say no, we will have to convince you to say yes." Said Sasori, and he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. "You do get what I mean, right?" He smiled and looked at her.

"And if I say yes?"

"We will still play dress-up, but you can make us do whatever you want, un. Sounds delightful, hmm?" Deidara said, and his hand creeped up her leg, licking it. "You get what we mean, right?" He looked at her and smiled, his single bang making him look sexy as hell.

"Well, then, if that's what you guys are going to do, I guess I have no choice but to say yes..." Sakura said. "Now untie me."

"Well, _Sakura_, I am afraid that is an impossibility until we get to the room. We wouldn't want you running off or anything, now would we?" Sasori said. He laughed and picked Sakura up.

As the three of them were walking, Sasori asked Sakura what she would want them to do. "Remember. We will do whatever you want us to do for you... Or with you... Or to you..." Said Sasori.

"I can't really think of anything at the moment." Sakura said. "Well, one thing, I guess. I promised Tobi that I would ask Pein if we could be partners again."

"...No. That is out of the question." Said Sasori, sounding like Sakura's mom.

"I gotta agree with Sasori, un." Said Deidara.

"But you guys said that I could do whatever I wanted. You two weren't lying to me, were you?" Sakura tried to put as much hurt in her voice as she could. "I thought we were like friends or something."

"... Sakura, why do you want to be Tobi's partner?" Asked Deidara. "Aren't we good enough, un?" He looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

That struck Sakura as surprising that Deidara and Sasori cared about what she thought of them so much. "Yeah, you two are awesome! But Tobi is my friend, and he seemed really down - Well, as down as Tobi can be - So, I thought that we could be partners. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Let's just forget about it for the moment. We came here to play dress-up, right? And dress-up we shall!" Sasori said.

They were greeted by Tobi at the door, who had layed out clothes all over the room. Sakura gasped when she saw the clothes.

Sasori and Deidara had gotten her pink everything.

* * *

><p>Do you like my story so far? Read and review, and don't forget to tell your friends about the story!<p>

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto...

REVIEW THIS STORY!

**Akatsukicons!**

**Itachi -/ \-**

**Deidara o \/**

**Zetsu \o.o/**

**Tobi/Madara **

**Sasori -.-**

**Kisame =o_o=**

**Hidan o.o**

**Kakuzu .**

****Konan o.o****

****Pein o::o****


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura POV**

Today was the day that I had to begin healing the Akatsuki members. I heard that Itachi was very sick and needed a highly advanced healer to kill the disease in him. He had been taking a ton of medicine just to stay alive but somehow he could bear with the pain.

Sasori and Deidara were off on a mission, and Tobi wouldn't stop following me around, so I sighed and headed to Itachi's room to make a diagnosis.

"Itachi, can I come in? I am here to see what's wrong with you." I called as I knocked on the door. Tobi hid behind me and began to stroke my hair. I sighed. Tobi was my friend, but he could sure get on my nerves...

I remembered the horrors of yesterday as I waited for Itachi to let me in. Deidara and Sasori and Tobi had watched me dress-up in the all pink wardrobe they had bought me. I was forced to play dress-up against my own will, because if I didn't the two artists told me they would do stuff to me...

The only funny thing was, when I decided to take a break, Tobi got up and put on some of my clothes. You should have seen our faces when Tobi modeled for us. Priceless.

Although, since I hated my all pink wardrobe, I have been covering up my clothes using the Akatsuki cloak I have, which in turn made my hair all greasy since it made me sweat a lot. I mean, I like a splash or two of pink but a pink wardrobe? Oh no.

"Sakura..." Itachi had opened the door. "Come in." He led me in the door and wouldn't let Tobi in. "Tobi, you can't come in unless you be quiet and keep your mouth shut." He looked at Tobi with an evil gaze.

"Tobi promises that he will be quiet and good! Tobi wants to see Sakura-Chan do medicine stuff!" Tobi said.

"Okay, but the first time you disturb either me or Sakura you will have to leave." Tobi followed us in, and Itachi sat down on the bed. "So, Haruno, what should I do?" Itachi asked me.

"Just stay as you are." I walked over and started a healing chakra on my fingertips. I ran it over his chest a few times, and then sighed. "I can't get a good aim of the sickness in you with your shirt on, I'm afraid you'll have to take it off."

Itachi said nothing and kept his straight face as his shirt fell on the floor. He just stared blankly ahead.

I started up my healing chakra once again, and ran a diagnosis. I first saw a few flu cells, so I noted the place they were starting to supply at. I kept looking for more disease, and when I couldn't find any, I just looked at Itachi and said, "You have some flu in you. It is really bad and I will have to remove them before they infect the rest of your body. I am still looking for more diseases, but I am going to heal this first. If it hurts too much, just tell me, okay? I will also need you to lay down for this." I looked at him with concern. I know he is Sasuke-kun's brother, so I would rather not have healed him, but I really had no choice. I didn't want Sasori and Deidara to do anything... Off to me, so I will have to heal them.

"I will tell you if it hurts bad. Thank you for doing this to me, Haruno." Itachi looked at me and smiled just a small bit, and then he lay down.

I began to remove the flu virus from him. First I reached in my medical pack and looked for a special liquid Tsunade had given me. It was simple to make, just mix a few medicinal herbs together and it could work to remove anything. I grabbed a bubble of it and pushed it into Itachi's chest. He winced for a moment, but then he was calm.

I got most of the virus out using the liquid, and then I gave him a small bottle full of pink liquid. "Drink this." I instructed. Itachi didn't hesitate or question me at all, he simply uncorked the bottle and drank it in one swift gulp.

When he was done, I pocketed the empty bottle and looked at how much liquid I had left to remove other diseases Itachi may have. I only had a little, and I was trying to conserve my chakra, but I guess I had no choice but to have to use Healing Ninjutsu and remove Itachi's diseases. I flicked my fingertips up with the Healing chakra and I kept looking for any diseases Itachi might have. I was near his lower intestine when I suddenly felt a horrible disease.

Itachi had kinja. It was only infecting the bottom of him, and it was a wonder it hadn't spread to the rest of his body. It was a highly dangerous and infectious disease, and it was a wonder Itachi was still alive.

(A.N) Yes, I did make up the disease.

I fell back a little, half-surprised and half-scared for the Uchiha.

Luckily, Tobi caught me before I hit the floor. I hadn't noticed he'd been in here, he was so quiet.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" Tobi said. I noticed he was using the deeper voice and he wasn't talking in 3rd person, just like the day when Sasori, Dei and him showed me around and he cornered me in the kitchen.

"Tobi, I need you to hold Itachi down. He will no doubt feel this pain. He has kinja." I said to Tobi. Itachi overheard me and nodded. He kept his feelings hidden, but I could see how scared he really was by looking into his eyes.

"Okay." Tobi walked over to Itachi and held him down firm. I reached in my medical bag and grabbed a different bottle out, one that I had hidden in a secret pocket.

After months of research, Tsunade and I had came up with a cure for kinja. I had to give Itachi the secret medicine I had, but that wouldn't do it all. I also had to pump a lot of my chakra into the place where the kinja was so as to help the medicine work fully. I was glad I had tried to conserve my chakra, because I barely had just enough to kill the disease.

As Tobi held Itachi down, I told the Uchiha to drink the medicine. He did, and I told him it was going to hurt more than removing the flu virus times 13. He nodded, and I began the procedure.

First, I pumped chakra into the medicine as it was heading down his stomach, and a small bit of it went off around Itachi's body to look for any more of the virus. There was still a lot, so I moved it down into his intestine. This was when the pain started. Itachi thrashed and winced, but Tobi held him down tight. I was grateful Tobi was so strong. This was a delicate process and if Itachi messed it up even the slightest, I could lose my concentration and he would still be infected with it.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of healing, I couldn't feel the virus in him anymore. I looked all around his body using my chakra and the medicine, and when I didn't feel anything, I passed out from lack of chakra. Right there. On Itachi's bare chest.

When I woke up, I was in Itachi's room laying on his bed. I still felt weak, but at least I was awake. Itachi was the only one there. He was still not wearing a shirt. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed, and he was looking down at me with a somewhat worried expression on his face. He saw I was awake. "Sakura..." He said. "Are you okay? You passed out when you were done healing me... Am I healed?" He asked with a confused look on his face. He looked so cute. And he has a 6 pack... Cool. Wait, what was I thinking? I was only supposed to heal him, not marry him! I pushed the thought out of my mind and just looked up at him.

"Yeah... You are fine. I got all of the viruses and stuff out of you and so you should be fine. You won't have to take a ton of medicine like you normally do. I think you should be fine. I will do checkups every 2 weeks to make sure you are okay." I said. "Does that sound all right?"

Itachi shrugged. "You're the medical ninja, right? You know what you are doing."

"Hey, where did Tobi go?" I asked Itachi.

"He went to go to the kitchen to get you some water for when you wake up, I think. He was kinda off for a bit. I mean, off for Tobi. He wasn't acting crazy or anything, his voice was lower, and he was more calm. It was delightful, yet I think it is odd."

"I know what you mean. Every once in a while, Tobi will just be totally calm and not crazy talking in 3rd person and stuff." As if on cue, Tobi walked in.

"Sakura-Chan, Tobi is so glad that Sakura is awake!" he said happily. He was holding a waterbottle and gave it to me. "Tobi brought Sakura water! Tobi is a good boy!" He said with glee.

I gladly accepted the water and gulped it down. I was so thirsty. "Hey," I said once I had finished taking a drink, "How long was I passed out?"

"Just for about 4 hours, 4 and a half at the most." Itachi said.

"What? I was asleep that long?" I asked. I was really astonished. Tsunade had trained me so my chakra was almost 0, and I only got to sleep for 4 hours. When I woke up, I was refreshed, and my chakra fully replenished. It was odd for me to sleep so long..._ Well, I guess I must have really used a lot of my chakra and stamina. "I think I am going to go lay down in my room. Sorry for stealing your bed." I said._

_"It's okay. Come back anytime." Itachi said. I got out of his bed, gathered up my stuff, and walked out of the room. I was still pretty weak, so when I got just halfway down the hallway I fell. Luckily, Tobi was there and he caught me. _

_"Sakura, Tobi will help you." Tobi's childish voice was filled with emotion. "Tobi doesn't want Sakura near Itachi. He looks at Sakura funny." Tobi's voice now sounded jealous and possessive. _

_"Thank you for helping me Tobi. I would try to stay away from Itachi but I will have to see him sometimes to make sure that he is not sick. Is that all right?" I said._

_"Tobi doesn't like it but Tobi wants whatever Sakura wants." Tobi said. He led me to Sasori and Deidara's room, where I was surprised to see another bed in it. "Tobi moved Sakura's bed in here from Tobi's room! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said._

_"Thank you Tobi! You are the best! I would try to move back in with you but I know that Sasori and Deidara would never allow it. But we are partners! Maybe Pein will give us a mission!" I said. _

_"Tobi would be so happy!" He said, and he did a crazy little dance. _

_Without thinking, I hugged the masked ninja. He froze for a second, and then hugged her back. "Sakura is Tobi's best friend!" Tobi said with carefree bliss. He and I danced for a minute, and then I felt a surge of pain in my side. _

_"Woa." I said, and sat down. My side was hurting and I was still very tired from healing Itachi. Tobi sat down next to me. _

_"Is Sakura okay?" Tobi asked me. He had worry in his voice this time, and even though I couldn't see his face I could sense the worried vibes coming from him. "Does she need Tobi to leave?" _

_"No Tobi, I'm just tired. Will you go get me another waterbottle? I am really thirsty." I said._

_"Okay! Tobi will be right back! I will be back super fast!" Tobi shot off out the door down the hallway. In about 30 seconds, he was back with a brand new ice cold waterbottle. I accepted it happily and drank the water. Tobi was so nice to me. Even though he might be a little on the odd side. _

_I was still tired from healing the Uchiha. I lay my head down to rest, and Tobi sat next to my bed quietly. _

_After a few minutes, Tobi spoke. "Can Tobi ask Sakura a question?"_

_"Sure Tobi, whatever you want." I sat up. _

_"Um... Well.. Tobi wanted to know if Sakura liked her?" He squirmed in his seat._

_I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Well... Tobi, what do you mean by that?"_

_"Tobi wants to know if Sakura LIIIIIIIIIIKES him." Tobi said. He looked at me completely serious._

_"Well Tobi, I like you as a friend. But I don't like like you. Do you get it?" I hoped he did. _

_"Okay, Sakura. Tobi says that he likes you. Tobi is a good boy, right?" He looked at me through his mask._

_"Yep, Tobi is the most good boy Sakura has ever met!" I said, and hugged Tobi. He laughed and suddenly I felt full of energy. _

_"Hey, Tobi? We should go ask Pein if he has a mission for us!" I said. _

_"Sakura-Chan, Tobi thinks that leader will say no if we want to go on a mission because Sakura might get hurt!" Tobi exclaimed._

_"I know that Tobi wouldn't let me get hurt! Right! Tobi is a good boy, and will protect Sakura!" I said to him. "And Pein will know that Tobi won't let Sakura run away if Pein says no to that! Tobi is a good boy, and Sakura is a good girl!" I realized I was talking just like Tobi. _

_"Well, if leader says so Tobi will do it!" He said. "But are you sure Sakura doesn't need to rest anymore?" Tobi asked._

_"Tobi, I feel full of energy. I guess I just needed someone to help me feel better." I smiled at Tobi. He was a good boy, after all. He just was odd._

_I got up from my bed and Tobi and I went to talk to Pein. We walked down the hallway into his office._

_"What do you want?" Pein asked, annoyed. _

_"Pein, Tobi and I want to know if we can go on a mission. We are tired of hanging all around the hideout all day and we want to get outside. I promise I will not get hurt or run away, Tobi will make sure that I don't."_

_"And Sakura, I believe that Tobi will protect you and make sure you will not run away. He is very stronger than he looks. So, I will give you a mission if you promise to leave me alone." Pein said. He looked at me and Tobi seriously._

_"We will leave you alone! We promise!" Tobi burst in. _

_"Now tell us our mission." I said. I waited expectantly._

_"Sakura and Tobi, your mission is to kill Orochimaru. He is giving out valuable information to people not in the Akatsuki since he left, and Itachi holds a personal grudge against him. He may not seem like it, but Itachi loves Sasuke Uchiha very much. He is annoyed that Orochimaru is trying to steal Sasuke Uchiha's body, so Itachi and Kisame will be accompanying you on this mission. They already know about the mission, and you will all leave tomorrow. Any questions?" _

_"Nope. We are just happy that we get to go on a mission." I said._

_"Good. Now leave me ALONE." Pein shot us a murderous glare. _

_Tobi and I left the room. As soon as we were out, Tobi squealed. "Sakura-chan and Tobi are going on a mission to kill Oracheemaroo!" Tobi pronounced his name totally wrong, and I laughed. _

_"Yeah, Tobi this will be great!" I said. _

_I knew I was getting too attached to the Akatsuki. They were becoming like my family. I was getting pulled deeper and deeper into the abyss. _

_But somehow, I didn't try to do anything to stop it._

_**Did you like my story! I am sorry it took me so long to write it, I got my computer taken away so I was out of action for a while. Anyhow, tell me your favorite pairing and I will squeeze it in. You can review or even PM me, I won't mind. Okay! And I will know you all love my story if you review... OKAY, BYE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! Damn, that stupid song gets stuck in my head all the time. Anyhow, I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would be a character in it and would be stuck in a love triangle between Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. Wait, and also Neji. So kinda like a love trapezoid? Meh, I don't even know what I was talking about. If you are wondering why I didn't update for so long, to make a long story short... Procrastination. Oh, and I am also changing this to a SakuraXSasoriDeidaraTobi/MadaraI, and maybe Hidan and/or Pein and/or Itachi, because those are the only characters I really know that well. Oh, and also. in this story Tobi won't be old ugly Madara. You know those pictures of Tobi where he has his mask off and he looks all cute and boyish? Well, if you don't, google it, and if you do, that is how he is going to look. NOT all old and stuff. I have a little surprise for you TobiXSakura lovers in this chapter, and there is good news and bad news, though. Cute Tobi- .com/imgres?q=Tobi+without+mask&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=571&tbm=isch&tbnid=uU2kT58yX6XclM:&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/User:Madara_the_evil&docid=mq2rQf01IIrtUM&imgurl=.com/aleuakatsuki/images/5/5f/Tobi_kun_by_bi_&w=300&h=338&ei=l1wrT4WkG4i02AWPsYDgDg&zoom=1 **

Sakura's POV

So we just got back from our mission to kill is how it went with that mission. We walked for about 3 days, through hot and cold, and when I finally was about to pass out from exaustion, we finally got there. Don't ask me how they knew where Orochimaru's hideout was. Anyways, when we got there, we found someone had stolen our fire. It seems that right when we got there, Sasuke Uchiha had left. He had also done our job for us of killing Orochimaru. So, what a sweet guy! I really didn't want to have to heal all of these people, anyways. So, exasperated, we pillaged a little, and then we went back to the Akatsuki hideout.

I was in Sasori and Deidara's room. I had convinced Pein to let me switch rooms back with Tobi. I had my Akatsuki cloak off and was looking through Deidara's clothes to find something that would fit me that wasn't... Pink.

As I rummaged, I came across something velvety and soft. This confused me greatly, for Deidara is a guy. I pulled it out of the drawer.

"What the heck?" I said out loud as I held up the dress that was in Deidara's drawer. It was black and short and embroidered with little flowers. "Okay. This is weird." I said to myself. I decided to keep it in his drawer for blackmail later, rather then ruin the suprise by telling everyone now. I continued rummaging.

Finally, I gave up and just went into my room and grabbed something fluffy and pink to put on. I wasn't used to wearing so much pink, even though my hair was pink. I usually wore red now, because pink was a little too girly for my tastes.

Tobi burst in when I was about to zip up the dress. "Sakura! Meeting time! You don't want to miss your second meeting!" Before I could say anything about the fact that I was almost naked, Tobi quickly zipped me up and pulled me out into the Akatsuki common room. Something felt wrong with the back of my dress, but I just ignored it. I sat through the meeting, Pein just saying all of the missions that we had accomplished. Blah, blah, blah.

After the meeting, I went back to my room and in the bathroom that me and Tobi shared. I locked the door and examined what felt odd about my dress. Oh my gosh... That little sneak! Tobi had undid my bra! I didn't know such a good boy could be such a... bad boy.

I was deciding whether to report this to Pein or to leave it alone, when Tobi knocked on the bathroom.

"Sakura... I have something to show you..." Tobi said in a strangely deep voice. "Come on, Sakura! Tobi is a good boy! He will not bite you unless you want him to." He said using a regular voice. That was odd.

I fixed my bra and called, "I'll be right out Tobi." I wondered what he wanted to show me. Maybe it was something cool! But if was probably something... Tobi-ish. I headed out of the bathroom to look at what Tobi wanted to show me.

Nobody was there. "Tobi? What did you want to show me?"

"BOO!" Tobi jumped out from behind a bed. "Ha ha, Tobi scared you, didn't he?" Tobi laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. What did you want to show me?" I'll admit, I was curious.

"Come with me." Tobi said, and he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to a trapdoor behind his bed, and opened it up. There was a ladder leading down about 10 feet. It was dark and menacing looking.

"What's down there, Tobi?" I asked.

"You will see, Sakura. You will see." Tobi climbed down the ladder, urging me to follow him. I obliged, and soon I was surrounded by darkness. For once, Tobi was silent. "Shh." He said, and grabbed my hand this time. We went along a long passage, making a lot of turns. I wondered where we were going.

After what seemed about half an hour, we finally came to a stop. There was a ladder leading to a closed hatch, and Tobi climbed up to check if anyone was coming. It seemed that the coast was clear, and Tobi and I climbed up the ladder.

I gasped. We were right outside Konoha, and I saw Naruto talking with a big group of people. I strained to hear what he was saying. It seemed he was talking to Neji.

"...And now I'm a Chunin, so I was assigned to find a group of Ninja to help me find Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto, don't lie, obviously Shikamaru was given the assignment, no way you could become a Chunin..."

"I-I believe you, N-Naruto. It's really n-nice that you are going to look for S-Sakura..."

"All this talk is making me hungry..."

"What a drag, they don't believe you..."

Naruto sighed, and watched the sun hide behind a cloud. "You guys, I am serious, believe it! Ask Shikamaru, Grandma Tsunade appointed me to Chunin level!"

Kiba stepped up. "I think that we should go get ready and tomorrow set out to find Sakura."

"I agree with you, Kiba." Shikamaru said. "This is my second mission since I have been appointed a Chunin and I will promise that it will go perfect this time."

I turned away to look at Tobi. "Why did you take me here, Tobi?"

Tobi was silent. "Tobi saw Sakura was sad to be away from Konoha. Tobi wants Sakura to be happy."

"... Tobi..." I was speechless. Tobi really did care for me. "Thanks, but Tobi... I wont be happy unless I am near Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and the others. And most of all I won't be happy if I am away from you."

"So Sakura doesn't want to go back home?" Tobi said.

"I need to make a quick stop at my house to grab some clothes, though. Pink really isn't my color, if you have noticed."

We got back to the hideout. It seemed nobody had noticed that we were gone, and I suppose that was good. Me and Tobi were busy playing a game of Tickle-Each-Other-As-Much-As-You-Possibly-Can when we fell on his bed, laughing.

"Tobi, you are my best friend." I said. You always know how to make me laugh and how to cheer me up when I am sad." I laughed as Tobi tickled my ribs. "Oh, and I almost forgot to mention... Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes! And Tobi will do whatever Sakura wants! Sakura is also Tobi's best friend!" Tobi said in reply.

I thought about that for a while. I had something I wanted Tobi to do very desperately, and you can probably guess what it was...

I wanted Tobi to take off his mask. But I didn't want to ask him to do it, I knew he must be very self-concious about his looks and whatnot, if he kept his mask on all the time. Or maybe he had a ugly scar, or maybe... Darn it, I want to ask him even more! But I didn't. I had a different plan to get what I wanted.

"Tobi, stand up for a minute. I need to show you something cool. It is called... A kiss."

"Ooh, that sounds fun! How does Sakura show Tobi a kiss?" Tobi asked, standing up.

"I don't show you a kiss, I give you one, silly." I said to Tobi.

"Ooh, okay. Tobi is ready!" Tobi stood up straight.

"Okay, Tobi, I want you to close your eyes, okay?" I said to him. Tobi obliged, and his one eye you could see was closed. I began to gently remove his mask. Tobi stiffened, but then decided he trusted me to remove it. He still had his eyes closed, and I got my first good glimpse at his face.

It was boyish, but cute, kind of like Naruto's but with no blue eyes or whiskers. His hair stuck up where his mask had been pushing it back, and he had a determined look on his face.

Tobi was so cute, instead of giving him a kiss on the cheek like I was going to, I kissed him full on the lips. His lips were soft, and as mine touched his, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted about a minute before I had to pull away. "You can open your eyes now, Tobi." His eyes were as cute as his face. He looked at me with an innocent gaze on his face.

"Sakura, I think I like kisses now. They give me this funny feeling inside of me." Tobi wasn't using the creepy deep voice, but talking in his normal voice with the correct grammar.

"Yes, but Tobi, you cannot tell anyone that I kissed you and you can't go around kissing people."

"Why not?"

"Because... Kisses are special. We only give them to people we truly care for."

"You know, Sakura, this is the first time I have shown anyone my face without my mask on." Tobi said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you to let me remove it for the first time."

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Tobi?"

"Can you give me a kiss again? And can I try kissing you back?"

"...Of course you can, Tobi-kun."

We kissed each other for the rest of the night. I kissed him, he kissed me, we kissed eachother, we kissed standing up, we kissed sitting down, we kissed laying on his bed, we kissed, we kissed, we kissed. Soon it began to be night, and I soon fell asleep, embraced with Tobi's warmth, him still kissing me as I drifted into unconsiousness.

I woke up with a start at a knock on the door. Tobi was already up with his mask on, and I was in my own bed. I wondered for a second if it was all just a dream, but I felt the touch of his lips still lingering on mine and I knew that it wasn't.

Tobi got the door. Sasori was standing there with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Is Sakura up?"

"No, Sakura-Chan just woke up now. What do you need her for? Tobi wonders..."

"She told me that today I could help her build a puppet and start trying to master it. She told me that she would meet me at the puppet room an hour ago..."

"Tobi will tell Sakura that Sasori needs her at puppet room. Okay. Sakura will be there soon." Tobi said to Sasori.

"Okay... Just don't keep me waiting any longer!" Sasori walked down the hallway.

As soon as he was away, Tobi turned to face me."Good morning, Sakura-chan! Sasori wants to see you today at the puppet room, so you better hurry. Also, Tobi can't come with you today, he has to retrieve your clothes from Konoha."

"Good morning, Tobi, and all right." I said.

"Oh, and Sakura? Tobi doesn't want you to get too close to Sasori. Tobi doesn't know why, he has another strange feeling...

"All right, Tobi." I headed into the bathroom to get ready after I grabbed a random pair of clothes out of my drawer. It seemed that the clothes I chose were from my pink attire, but I didn't mind today. I shoved on the pink tanktop and the pink camo capris and walked out of the bathroom fixing up my hair.

Before I left the room to go see Sasori though, I stopped near Tobi to flip up his mask, kiss him on the cheek, and smile. He replied to what I did by falling on the floor. I chuckled and left the room to go see Sasori.

He was looking very angry outside the puppet room. "There you are!" He said. " Why the heck did you-" He stopped when he saw what I was wearing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind." Sasori said. "Comeon, let's go build you a puppet.

The puppet room scared me still. I walked in slowly. The room looked like a whole bunch of body parts hanging around. I knew they were made of wood and not flesh, but it still creeped me out. Eager to get my mind off of the puppet parts, I decided to distract myself by talking to Sasori.

"So, where's Deidara? I thought he was going to come too." I said.

"He had to make more clay for his bombs." Sasori said. "Here, lets do something random. What's your favorite animal?"

"Umm..." I thought. "A... fox." I said, thinking of Naruto.

"A fox, eh? I know this room creeps you out, so..." Sasori ran around the room, grabbing random parts like a pro. He took the parts to a small back room I had never noticed before. It looked comfy. There was a big fluffy couch and a work counter with a stool near it. He set all the parts down on the work counter and grabbed a box labeled, "Poisions and Weapons". He also set it on the counter, too. He waved me into there and shut the door. "I know all of that room scares you, so I thought it would be more comfortable for you to work in here with me." He then set at work explaining what all the things were and how they worked.

"Do you know how to use Chakra Strings?" Sasori asked me.

"No, I don't..." I said to him.

He got up and grabbed an old puppet out of a box. It was faded and faceless. Sasori explained to me how much Chakra control it took and how long the strings needed to be able to reach and all of that. I soon had the puppet walking. It was walking shakily and slowly, but walking all the less.

"Sakura, you are a natural! Do you know how long it took me to control my chakra enough to make it move! But, neverthe less, something will happen in about a minute."

I began trying to make it move its arms and walk when I suddenly felt very weak. I feel back, and fell on the fluffy couch.

"And that's why I keep that couch there, Sakura. It happened a lot to me when I was creating my artificial body that you kindly destroyed. But no hard feelings." Sasori said, and went back to work on my puppet.

That made me wonder something. Was Sasori still a puppet? Or was he human? I didn't want to ask him, it was already awkward enough with me killing him and all. But I had the perfect plan.

I stood up shakily and walked over near him, pretending to look at a part while he examined my puppet. I pretended I was dizzy and fell onto him, where he fell onto the couch with me on top of him.

He was alive, and human. I could feel his chest rising up and down, and feel the warmth coming from him. I looked at him, and saw his red hair that was all over the place, a confused look on his beautiful face. I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Sakura... Did you just kiss me?" Sasori asked, confused. "I wasn't a human for a long time, and although while I was a puppet many women pursued me none of them were able to kiss me."

"...Yes. I suppose I did just kiss you..." I said.

"Well, feel free to keep going, your kisses are wonderful. It's like... I hate for using this word, but It's like an... Explosion of art."

Briefly I thought of Tobi. I decided not to kiss Sasori in fear of Tobi getting word of it. "Well, actually Sasori, I just kinda fell into a trance. I didn't mean to kiss you, I'm sorry... Let's just forget about it and get back to building my puppet, okay?" I said to Sasori.

For a minute, Sasori looked dissappointed. Then he stood up and said, "Yes. Of course."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. If Sasori asked, I would have kissed him again. But I was saving these lips for Tobi...

Later, after my puppet time with Sasori was over, while I was walking back to me and Tobi's room, Deidara came running up to me. "Sakura!" He yelled.

"Hey, Deidara. I heard from Sasori that you were going to get some more clay."

"Yeah, I was, and I want to show you something!" He grabbed my hand and began to pull me outside.

"Ew!" I suddenly shouted, and pulled my hand back from his.

"What happened?" Deidara asked.

"It licked me!"

"Oh... Heh heh, sorry..."

"EW! This means that you licked me!"

"It wasn't on purpose, hmm? Sometimes I can't control them! Sakura, you gotta believe me! I really want to show you this, un!"

"Whatever you have to show me, you can show me later! This is disgusting! I am going to go take a shower!" I said, and stormed away from Deidara. As I left, I turned around and saw his face. He looked so sad and dissappointed, and I almost turned around and walked back to him. Instead, I forced myself to run into me and Tobi's room. I wiped my hand on my Akatsuki cloak, and I opened the door to the bathroom. I turned on the water and shut the door.

After I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel. I wiped off the mirror and I then looked at my hair. It was getting pretty long, and it was easier to handle when it was short. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for a pair of scissors. I soon found a pair and _snip snip, _my hair was short again. It was shorter than before, but I thought it looked nice. It framed my face, and drew attention to my eyes. Ino would be proud of me.

I got dressed back in my clothes, and exited the bathroom. Only then did I realize that Tobi was missing. In my hurry to take a shower, I hadn't seen him. But he was gone, allright. I suddenly felt a queasy feeling in my stomach. I tried to push it away, thinking to myself, _Tobi is strong, he should be allright. I don't think anything bad has happened to him at all. _As much as I thought this, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble. I decided to go look around the base for him.

"Tobi? Tobiiiiiii!" I called. No answer came from the deserted hallways.

"_S-Sakura..._" I heard someone call from down the hallway. I began to run, and found Tobi there, blood all over him.

"Tobi!" I said. "**What Happened?**" (teehee)

"Ugh..." He said. I left the question hanging and began to inspect what was wrong.

Oh god.

Tobi is going to die...

If we don't get reviews soon.

**OOOOOH! Cliffhanger, eh? Well, I will know if he dies or not by the number of reviews I get... **

**So if you all want your precious Tobi to live, then... REVIEW! And also, tell me your favorite partners, in case Tobi dies. But he won't die if you review! Okay! **

**P.S- I **_**really**_** don't wanna have to kill off Tobi, he is a big favorite of you guys, so please, review.**

**PPS- If you're wondering What Happened, I will explain all in the next chapter, whether Tobi dies or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect area complete! (Baka and Test) What an annoying song! Almost as annoying as Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! Okay, even though I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, I have decided not to kill off Tobi. I've noticed that a lot of your favorite pairings are SakuraxTobi so I want you all to be as pleased as I am with writing this. I have decided to include a little more Deidara in this chapter because I have noticed that I have been sorta excluding him from Sakura's "love". I am going to make this chapter the longest one yet, hopefully. I am going to try to add a lot more detail and stuff like that too, okay. I don't own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden, yadda yadda yadda, dippity doo. "Come on with the story already!" Okay, fine, whatever. Lets do this thing. Let's get on with the story! Oh, and One more thing. Oh, I accidentally capitalized the O on one. Whatever. Anyways, for cute Tobi on the other chapter you type in google dot com before the link, because FF is stupid like that. It thinks that if you go to any other site that you will die or something like that. Anyways. So yeah. Oh, and one more thing. I like to talk about my problems to people, so I have noticed that I relate to Sasori. You know why? My boyfriend dumped me because I never show my emotions. He called me "an emotionless robot". Well, I am not a robot, because robots are smart. I am an emotionless puppet, like Sasori used to be! And also Sasori will be showing some emotions in this chapter, so yeah.**

**Sakura POV**

I'll admit it. I was scared. Scared for Tobi's life, scared that I would run out of Chakra and we both would die, I was very scared. If I hadn't have had my medical bag with me at the time, Tobi would be dead right now. But some weird thing called a "Re View" brought my bag to me. I was able to pull out my superfast cut closer and blood stopper. It clotted the blood around the wound so the bleeding could stop and I could make sure that there weren't any infections in it, before I poured all of my cut closer on it. He had a deep slash on his chest. I wondered where it came from, but I couldn't ask Tobi until he woke up.

After I healed his wound and carried him to our room, he fell asleep on his bed. I took off his mask and felt his forehead. It seemed that he had a fever. I decided that I should deal with that before I cleaned up, so I wet a washcloth and put it on his forehead, and then went to clean up all the blood all over the hallway.

Suprisingly, when I got there, I found Deidara doing it for me. "Oh, hey Sakura. What happened here?" He asked it casually, like it happened all the time. But when Iooked in Deidara's eyes they were full of worry.

'I don't know. I just came out of my room after I took a shower and didn't see Tobi, so I went to look for him. I don't know what happened; I found him all covered in blood. He would have died, but this thing called a Re View brought it to me." I said to Deidara.

"Sakura, you mean a **Review**. They come to us at weird times, helping us and the more we get the better our luck is. It is weird... But enough about that. You go care for Tobi, I'll clean up this mess for you." Deidara smiled at me as he wiped up more of Tobi's blood. I was suprised he wasn't queasy, even though I am a Medical Ninja I get queasy around too much blood. "Oh, and I see you've cut your hair. It looks simply amazing."

"Well, okay, if you don't mind cleaning up blood. I always used to get queasy around blood before I was trained to be a medical ninja." I said, and shrugged. I walked back to the room. Tobi was still sleeping. I took the washcloth off of his forehead and checked his temperature. It was normal, and that was good because that meant Tobi would be awake in about an hour. I smiled down at his peaceful face. He looked so cute, even though he was in pain... Oh wait! HOW STUPID OF ME! I forgot to give him the painkillers. I took them out of my bag. There was only one needle, but it was big. I decided to inject it into his arm. His Akatsuki cloak was already taken off so I just had to use alcohol wipes to clean off his arm, and then I injected the reliever. He tensed up a little bit as the needle went in but then relaxed as the painkiller started to work through his body.

I wondered if I should tell Pein about this. I think he would want someone to investigate how this happened if Tobi wasn't able to tell me. And I'm pretty sure that Deidara is going to tell him. Or maybe Kakuzu or Hidan or Konan will come and see Deidara wiping up all the blood and ask him what happened. So Pein is going to find out, never the less.

Tobi woke up faster than I expected. He still was weak though, so I didn't pressure him to tell me anything. He asked for some lunch, and I realized that I was starving too. I told Tobi I would be right back and ran into the kitchen to find something to eat for me and him.

"Darn it!" I said out loud to noone in particular. "WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT!"

"Hey, if you give me some money I could go out and buy something." Kakuzu said, emerging from outside the kitchen.

I hastily decided to take out my wallet. "How much do you need?"

"About 100 dollars."

"What the heck?" I exclaimed. "100 dollars? Food doesn't cost that much, really!"

"Yeah, but the journey is going to take me like ten minutes. I'll be tired." Kakuzu argued.  
>"Whatever." I handed him a $100 bill.<p>

"Ahem."

"What is it now?"  
>"I think I deserve a tip for going through all this trouble!" Kakuzu chuckled. I groaned and handed him 2 one dollar bills.<p>

"There you go. Now go get me some ramen or something. I don't really care, just make sure there is a lot and it is good. Wait, get some egg drop soup! I love that stuff."

Kakuzu left the hideout. He got back in 2 minutes, 22 seconds. (Not that I was counting).

"Ahem? My change?" I said.

"Change? There was no change!" Kakuzu chuckled as he tossed me 4 big bags full of stuff. I caught them carefully and went back to my room to check on Tobi and see what Kakuzu had gotten for us.

In the bag, I found a whole bunch of ramen and chicken lo mein. **AN: Mmm, I really want some chicken lo mein!** He had at least remembered the egg drop soup, which was in a large container. It seemed he thought I was going to be feeding an army!

Well, at least my $100 wasn't wasted... He bought something.

Wait a sec...

Oh, that sneaky bastard!

There was food in the fridge after all, Kakuzu just stole all of it and ran outside and hid all of it! Then, he knew that a fellow Akatsuki member might be coming around, hoping for food, which was when he would step out and offer to "buy some". I guessed that he had tried the trick on everyone, and I felt like an idiot letting him fool me like that. I'm sure he fooled Deidara or Tobi, but nobody else. Meh, whatever. Live and let live, I suppose.

Anyways, while I was setting up plates for me and Tobi and piling them with food, Tobi woke up.

"Sakura-Chan, Tobi wonders what he is doing here?" Tobi said. "Tobi remembers he taked Sakura to Konoha and Sakura said that she didn't want to stay there, she want be with Tobi." Tobi said.

"What? It has been days since that! I think whatever happened to you gave you a case of amnesia, Tobi. It is small, at least. But your grammar seems worse than before." I said to him. I was somewhat relieved, because then he didn't know that I kissed him and he wouldn't care if I had kissed Sasori or not. But I was also sad because he didn't remember me kissing him. Confuzzled is how I feel. Confused, and puzzled about my feelings. Confuzzled! "Oh, and Tobi, do you remember what happened to you? I found you with blood everywhere and I was really worried about your life. Do you have any idea who attacked you? Or what happened?"

"Oh, Tobi sees that Sakura gotten a haircut. Tobi think Sakura pretty!" Tobi said. He seemed to have not processed my question at all.

"Well, I have some food for you Tobi, if you want it." I said. Tobi nodded and gulped down a ton of food, then eagerly asked for more. I obliged, and soon Tobi was full. I picked at my food, not really hungry, but more concerned for Tobi.

"Tobi, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, Tobi feels fine, Sakura. Do you fell all right?"

"…Uh huh. "

Poor Tobi.

Later, I went to find Deidara. I suppose I was a little harsh when he wanted to show me whatever it was that he wanted to show me. And I went to say thanks for cleaning up all the blood. That was really sweet.

I didn't have to look for him very long. He was walking around the hallways like a little lost puppy.

"Hi, Deidara!" I said. He waved and began pacing back to me.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up, un?"

"I came to apologize for freaking out on you when your hand licked me, and I came to say thank you for cleaning up all that blood for me."

"Apology accepted, un. But shouldn't you be caring for Tobi, hmm?" Deidara said to me.

"… Tobi is fine, except for one small problem. He has a _slight _case of amnesia, and it only goes back a couple days though. Other than that, he seems to be fine."

"That is good. I am glad that it is not too serious. Tobi is really annoying, though, hmm?"

"Well, sometimes. But not all the times. Sometimes he can be really caring. Underneath that childish face is a sweet child." I replied.

"Anyways, what I wanted to show you is pretty cool. There is only one thing about it. You can only see it at night, because it is special like that. It is a new type of bomb that I made, and I want to show it to you, un."

"Well, I wanna talk to you anyways. Let's go sit in the livingroom and watch some T.V or something." I suggested.

"Sure, why not." Deidara and I entered the livingroom. Luckily, nobody was there so the remote was ours! All ours! HEHEHEHEHEH! (Creeper Moment, sorry)

We turned on some show about turtles and, not really watching it, we sat down.

We sat there in silence before I broke the silent air by asking, "Hey Deidara, why did you join the Akatsuki?" I really was curious.

"Well, I didn't want to join it. Before I was in the Akatsuki, I was a terrorist bomber." He smiled at this, thinking about blowing up stuff naturally. "I actually was forced to join, like you. They said that I could fight Itachi and if Itachi won, I had to join. If I won, I didn't. I bet you can guess who won there." He shrugged at this, like it didn't really matter to him.  
>I smiled. "You were a terrorist bomber, eh? That must have been fun! Oh, and I have another question. How did Sasori come back alive after I... You know, killed him?"<p>

"Well, our leader, Pein, doesn't like members to die, so he simply revived Sasori-Danna. I don't really know how though, but Sasori-Danna is not happy that he is human. I always hear him saying stuff like 'Oh, this accursed human body' and 'I wish I were a puppet again' and 'Holy crap, now that I'm human I will begin to age!'" At this I smiled, imagining Sasori looking in the mirror for wrinkles.

"Well, Deidara, how old is Sasori anyways?" At this question, Deidara thought for a second. His eyes – well, his one visible eye that wasn't covered up, amyways – were filled with thought.

"You know, un, I don't really know." Deidara said. "I think he is around 35…"

"… Woa. That's really surprising. But, I suppose it makes sense, seeing that Sasori was literally a puppet. But since Pein revived him, doesn't that make Sasori a teen again?"

"I suppose. It makes sense, hmm?" Deidara replied to me. "I am only 19, the baby of the group. Well, I used to be. How old are you, Sakura?"

"I am 15 years old. You are 4 years older than me, so that makes you not the baby anymore. I am, I suppose." I said to Deidara, shrugging.

"Yep. Well Sakura, it seems that our fascinating show about turtles is over. What should we do now?" Deidara asked me.

"I dunno, what about you take me outside and we could go on a walk or something." I said to Deidara.

"Sure, un, why not? A walk would be fun, hmm?"

"But before we can go, I gotta check on Tobi." I said. Deidara and I walked to my room where Deidara waited patiently outside of my door while I went inside to check on Tobi.

…

He was putting underwear on his head.

"Okay, Deidara, Tobi is fine, lets go lets go lets go!" I said a little too quickly. I shut the door and literally pushed Deidara down the hallway. She stopped at the front door and held it open for Deidara. "Ladies first!" I teased.

"Very funny, un." Deidara refused to go outside before me, so I sighed and just walked outside.

"Hey, won't Pein be mad that we are going outside? I mean, what if there is a mission or something?" I asked Deidara.

"Well, Pein is nice to you. When you are asleep during our late night conferences that I am not supposed to mention to you about, Pein talks about you all the time. Pein is a big fan of you, un."

I thought of a funny thing to say to Deidara. "Hey, Dei. Say "Pein is" three times fast." I smiled.

"Pein is Peinis Penis." Deidara said with a confused look on his face. "Why did you make me say that, un?" I burst out laughing and fell on the ground, rolling around with laughter. When Deidara replayed what he said in his mind, he started laughing too.

After much much laughter I was able to get back up and we continued on our walk. We came to this big hill that was dotted with a whole ton of rocks. "I bet the view from up there is amazing, but I don't think I can get up there."

"Well, un. I could help you." Deidara suggested.

"That would be awesome!" I smiled.

Deidara took my hand and basically pulled me up the mountain. He was a natural at staying balanced and he kept me balanced, too.

When we got up to the top, the view was breathtaking, just as I planned. I was so entranced in the view I didn't notice Deidara backing up from me and making a clay bird.

"Hey, Sakura. Hop on." Deidara said to me.

**AN: Random, but I like to chew on MNM's like I am a MNM squirrell! By holding one in both of my hands and biting them with mah two front teeth! (Nibble Nibble Nibble)**

"Okay…" I said rather cautiously. I climbed on the bird, and immediately I began to fall. Deidara however, had different plans. He caught me and pulled me up onto the bird, then right… into his lap. He then proceeded to wrap both his hands around me, holding me to him by my tummy. ! Oh, sorry, another creeper moment. The bird then began to take off, and I felt my tummy rise up. I must have tensed a bit because Deidara whispered "You're all right, un, I won't let go of you." And tightened his grip on my stomach. I was glad that Deidara was behind me, because he couldn't see my blush.

**Deidara POV of the ride on the bird.**

No boners please no boner please please please please please please! I tried to hold it in, but when Sakura was sitting right in front of me nestled in my lap it was pretty hard!

**AN: I make myself laugh so, with Dei's boner and Dei's 'Pein is' and also my squirrell!**

After the ride on Deidara's clay bird, we went back to the Akatsuki base to find Sasori wandering around. When he saw us come in he got an angry look on his face and walked over to us.  
>"Do you two know how worried I have been? Where were you?" Sasori looked like a angry mom.<p>

"Well, we took a walk, and we walked up this big hill, and then we took a ride on one of Deidara-kun's clay birds. It was really fun!" I said, trying to make Sasori less mad.

"You idiot!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, we were careful!" I said.

Sasori chuckled. "I'm not mad at you, Sakura. I am mad at that buffoon Deidara! You could have gotten hurt!"

Deidara was still quiet. I spoke up. "Ooh, it looks like Sasori is getting some feelings!" You can't say you actually care for me?" I teased.

Sasori turned a dark shade of red, just like his hair. "I… I wasn't worried for your safety; I was worried for the well-being of the Akatsuki. You are our healer." He argued.

"Sure, sure. Oh, well look at the time. Deidara, I believe that it is going to get dark in about half an hour. We'd better get outside so you can show me the bomb that you made." I said, turning to the blond-haired artist.

"Hmm?" He said, looking up. His one bang covered his one eye, which was a startling blue, I noticed. "Oh, yeah. Let's go, un. Sasori-Danna, you can come too, if you want." I could tell that when Deidara said this, he didn't really want him to. He was just being nice to Sasori, seeing that we worried him so much that he got emotions.

"No thank you, I have better things to do than watching your worthless so called, "art". I have some art of my own to attend to." Sasori said.


	7. Sakura dreamed, then was almost killed

**I'm lazy. Mehhhhhhhh.**

Sakura had to heal a certain Jashinist. We all know who this is, right? Anyways.

Hidan showed Sakura his wound, where he had stabbed himself in the chest doing one of his "rituals". He was surprisingly quiet, which made Sakura intrigued. She ran her hand down his chest, him seeming not to notice. She noticed that he had really nice pecs. She ran her fingers across his thigh. Hidan stood up quickly.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

That said, the stiffening of his shoulders intrigued her beyond all reason, so she stopped, turned, and repeated the action. It was just a simple, almost accidental brush of her fingers across his thigh, but he sucked in a breath and stepped back anyway. She watched him, staring in fascination. Such _odd _reactions…

His lavender eyes—bright and burning and _wanting—_stared right back.

Finally, she spoke, taking a tentative step toward him. "Are you alright, Hidan?"

He scowled, scoffed, and turned away.

She grabbed his sleeve to stall him. "If I'm going to be your medic, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he grunted, and tried to forcefully pull away.

But she had him tight, and she whirled around to the front of him quickly, damn near pressing up against him.

He looked startled for a split second and probably considered walking away again, but his obstinate nature won out, and he stayed put. Silence ensued. A long, _long, _insufferable silence.

"Hidan."

"_What?"_

And then she _was _pressing against him, holding him still by the front of his cloak. If it was the only way to get information out of him, then so be it. "Something's wrong."

He frowned, but she didn't miss the way his fists clenched on the tabletop behind him. "There's something wrong with _you, _because last fucking time I checked, unnecessary physical contact was strictly excluded from the basis to you healing me."

Her hands dropped form his cloak to his sides, and she guided him to slide ever-so-slightly to press against _her, _too. "Sometimes it _is _necessary."

He looked quite a bit more wary of her, now. "You—"

She rolled her hips as if simply switching her weight, but the friction of fabric on fabric created a delicious heat between them. Hidan's elbows bent, causing him to lean backwards over the table a bit. For a man who was immortal and afraid of virtually nothing, he sure did look as if he feared Sakura.

"Don't fucking _ever _do that again," he growled, though he made no attempt to move, and kept biting his lip so hard that she thought it might even bleed.

Immediately, Sakura's medic-mode came into full effect, and she was about to tell him off for acting stupid, but the expression on his face alerted her to something rather important.

It was then that she realized he actually liked the pain. It was turning him on more, and that, in turn, was making Sakura so hot she couldn't see straight. In fact, everything about this man was probable cause to have her weak in the knees at any given moment. His rugged-but-still-graceful-in-some-odd-way demeanor that she'd always liked in men, the way he seemed as if he didn't give a damn in the world, but in actuality he really, really _did,_ how smooth he was able to slick his hair back and grunt in satisfaction, and his eyes…  
>Oh, his <em>eyes.<em> And she though _Naruto's_ had been striking. This man's were absolutely stunning in such a soft, subtle way that contradicted his very persona.  
>She hoped to God she wasn't falling for him.<br>He started playing with her hair, then, tugging at it at the nape of her neck, threading his fingers through it, and Sakura leaned into it gratefully. It was so undeniably eerie how he could be innocent and yet completely and sickeningly culpable at the same time. He could have lived for hundreds of years, for all she knew, and killed hundreds more, and he still was able to have that sort of "what do I do now?" childlike curiosity about him.

Then the pink-haired Sakura woke up from her sweetest dream she had ever had."W-Woa!" The pink-haired k_unoichi _ woke up with a jolt. She realized that she was sweating, and that she was breathing heavily.

She walked into the Akatsuki's kitchen, hoping for a bite to eat. She hoped that Kakuzu hadn't stolen all the food again. Before she went into the kitchen, she heard a suspicious ruffling. She quietly poked her head in the kitchen.

There was Sasori, pigging out just like Choji. He was shoveling food into his face, like there was no tomorrow. He didn't seem to notice Sakura standing there. Sakura peered at his face. It was caked with a ton of food, and he just kept shoving it in.

Sakura couldn't help herself-she let out a small giggle, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Having fun?"

Sasori looked up slowly. When he saw it was Sakura he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sakura. I don't really want you to see me like this..." His mouth was still stuffed with food. He finished chewing, and wiped all the food crumbs off of his face.

"So that's why I never see you eat. You are afraid to eat in front of people because since you were a puppet you went long without proper manners, am I right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll go ahead and tell everyone that I found you like this, okay?" Sakura said jokingly. Apparently Sasori didn't realize that Sakura was joking.

"Deidara!" Sakura shrieked for the blond. Her voice echoed through the Akatsuki base.  
>"What? What?" Deidara asked frantically as he pounced into the kitchen. He saw poor Sakura being tormented by not-so-poor Sasori. He was on top of her with a kunai to her throat and she screamed once again.<p>

"What the hell Sasori-danna!" Deidara cursed as he pulled his partner off of her. Sasori dropped the knife nest to her head and landed with a thump on the wood floor, then hopped back up with an im-patient expression, surprise surprise.  
>"I just wanted to spar with her!" Sasori lied quickly. This obviously pissed Sakura off because she quickly stole the kunai off the floor and this time she tackled Sasori.<br>"You dick! You couldn't realize that I was joking!" She held the knife to his throat like he did to her. "You're soo stupid you can't even get up!" Sakura mocked and teased him, like a little sister would. But when she started pulling on his messy hair, that's when he drew the bloody line.  
>"Get off of me bitch!" <p>

Somehow, Hidan could sense when someone other than him cussed. He just felt it in his gut. He jolted awake and, in a trance, ran into the kitchen.

"ARE WE FUCKING HAVING SOME SORT OF FUCKING CUSSING CONTEST, BECAUSE YOU DUMB ASS SHITHEADS WON'T BE ABLE TO OUT CUSS ME, YOU BITCHES!" He yelled.

In the midst of all this "exitement", nobody saw the pink-haired Sakura fall to the ground.

"God damnit! You dumb asses killed the little bitch!"


	8. NOT A CHAPTER  Sorry

I'm sorry... This isn't a chapter. I have been feeling a little unmotivated on this story, so that's why I haven't updated. I have mainly been writing my new story, Making The Akatsuki. I would be really happy if you would read it.

These are the reason's I haven't updated.

1. I'm a lazy bitch.

2. I have been updating my other story.

3. I've been on youtube a lot lately.

4. I've been watching Sebastian dance.

5. I've been watching Sebastian strip. (Take off his gloves sexily).

6. I'm a lazy bitch.

7. I've been watching cosplay on youtube.

8. WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH D:

9. I've been imaging that Sasori was stripping for me.

10. I'm a lazy bitch.

So... Yeah...

Maybe one of you could write the next chapter for me and PM it to me! I would love you so much.. And I would give you all the credit.

So... Yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am finally going to update again! It's mainly for Yuti-Chan, because she has been with this story from the beginning! I'm sorry I've been so lazy, you all have experience with writer's block, right? Anyways, in this chapter I am going to let Sakura out of the base. And there's going to be many surprises in store. Let's just say Miss Sakura is going to be very busy lately...:"**

**Sakura POV**

"God dammit! You dumb asses killed the little bitch!"

"Sakura... You need to wake up, un."

"I told you retards. You better hope that she isn't dead, or oh Jashin, I will kill all of you!"

"She's fine, Hidan. She just fell because I... Ahem... _Accidentally _knocked her out."

"...That's not cool, un."

I fell asleep, and felt a dream beginning to form.

_I am in Konoha, and I see Naruto. He is talking to Tsunade on how he is just going to give up on finding me and focus on finding Sasuke. Tsunade nods, and agrees with Naruto. Naruto looks up at the sky, and I see no regret in his eyes. "Sakura isn't as important as Sasuke, anyways..."_

I wake with a jolt. I look around and see no Akatsuki members. However, I do find myself in a strange dark room. I looked around until I heard a calm voice say, "Hello Haruno Sakura. It's nice to see you're awake."

I looked around to find Pein staring at me. He looked very serious, but at the same time had no emotions whatsoever. I was glad to see that he was masking his chakra since I was healing, because I normally would have passed out again just being so close to it.

"What happened?" I asked Pein.

"...Sasori knocked you out when you caught him pigging out on food. He tries to hide it but everybody in the entire base knows about it, they are just too nice to make fun of him, which is saying a lot. And also I know about your dream. It wasn't a dream. I was at Konoha recently and one of my spies recorded the Uzumaki talking to the Hokage. I thought you might find that interesting so while you were sleeping I put the memory into your mind."

That was the most that I had ever heard Pein say, so I was astonished for a moment. Then I shook it off and said, "So my dream was real? Naruto isn't going to try to find me?"

"...Yes. And I also came in here to say that if you want, I will allow you to leave the Akatsuki."

This also shocked me. "W-why?"

"...We don't want you to be forced into staying."

I didn't have anything to say after that but "Wow."

And then I exited Peins office, deciding that I was going to leave.

And I felt a little bit sad leaving.

But I left, and I did so quietly. I didn't say hi to Tobi in the kitchen, banging a spoon on a pan on his head saying "GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY!". I didn't say goodbye to Deidara saying "Sasori-danna, have you seen Sakura, un?" I didn't glare at Sasori, saying "I don't know, brat, go away.". I didn't stop and stare at a shirtless Hidan who was standing in the mirror cussing because he was getting love handles. I just left.

As I was walking through the forest outside of the base, I felt like someone was following me. I didn't know who it was, but I could sense that their chakra was not one of the Akatsuki's. When I was about 10 miles away from the base, I stopped in a field. "Come out and show yourself." I commanded.

A ninja dressed in an orange jumpsuit jumped down from the trees. "Hello, Sakura." He smirked as he walked over towards me. "I have come to kill you." The ninja, I saw, was Naruto.

"Naruto? What? Why are you here? How did you find me? Why are you going to kill me?" I asked. Then I realized something. " You aren't really Naruto, are you?"

A flash of smoke appeared, and I saw that the ninja who appeared to be Naruto was actually Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Sakura. It is me, little old frightened Hinata." She turned her nose up like something smelled. "And I have come to tell you something."

"What is it? Is it something bad? Did something happen with Naruto? Is everyone okay? Tell me about Konoha."

"Shut up, bitch. I'm trying to talk here."

"What's wrong Hinata?" I asked.

She put a disgusted look on her face, and grimaced at me. "All will be explained, Haruno." She then took a deep breath and began to speak. "Before you decided to leave Konoha to be with the Akatsuki, Naruto was going to go on a date with me after his mission. He stayed true to his word, and after he got back from the mission, worried as he was, he went to Ichiraku ramen with me. But he didn't focus on me the entire night. He was so worried about you, that that's all that he talked about! It made me furious that he cared about you more than he cared about me. I felt rejected, and right after our date he went straight to Tsunade asking if he could go find YOU! And when he was finding a team of Ninja, he was very reluctant on letting me come. He said that I would just be a burden, and that he wanted to find you as soon as possible. I persisted and he finally let me in. I pretended like I cared for you so that he would thank me, and at that moment, I put a new jutsu I had been perfecting on him. It took a lot of my Chakra, so I was only able to do it once. The jutsu affected his mind, and told him that you weren't important at all, and that he should pay more attention to me. But somehow, after he went and told Tsunade that he wasn't going to bother with you, he still ignored me, even more! And it seemed that the justu had to mainly work on him not bothering with you, and it didn't have enough power to make it so that he would pay attention to me. So, I realized that in order to make the justu work entirely on me, I would have to kill you. That all happened 2 weeks ago. I have been training like a madwoman ever since, and I know that I can beat you Sakura. So, I packed up and came straight to the Rain Village woods, looking for the Akatsuki base. I found it, and just to my luck, you came out of it and began walking. I've been following you, and now, Sakura Haruno, I am going to kill you."

"Hinata... You can't be serious. I am much, much more powerful. I think that it would be safer for you just to leave, because I am coming back to Konoha, too. The leader of the Akatsuki let me leave."

"I don't care, Sakura. I can tell that Naruto loves you, and not me. And that is not acceptable." Hinata said, and charged at me with a Kunai. I dodged it, but unfortunately she swung her leg around and knocked the wind out of me. I quickly recovered and almost punched her, but she dodged it, swinging another blow at me. She hit me in the thigh with a Kunai, and jumped back. She activated the Byakugan and while I was down, began cutting off my chakra supply. I began to pass out, when suddenly I was being picked up by someone.

I looked to find that I was being carried by Pein, and all the Akatsuki members were with him. Deidara was activating a clay bomb near Hinata, and Sasori was furiously attacking. Hidan started wildly cussing and ran after her, swinging his scythe. Itachi was there, his Sharingan ablaze. Even Tobi was there, hitting Hinata with his metal spoon. The only people who weren't fighting were Konan and Kakuzu, Kakuzu just standing there and Konan who was checking my wounds and giving advice to Pein about what they should do. I looked over at Hinata, who was getting whooped by the Akatsuki members, and she wisely decided that she would do better off gone. She was gone in a puff of smoke, but before she left she gave me a look that said, _"this isn't over"._

I passed out. Again.

When I woke up this time, I was in a room with Deidara and Hidan waiting with worried looks on their faces. "Sakura, un! You're okay!" Deidara said with a smile, his one bang looking exceptionally sexy. "I was worried that you were going to be seriously hurt there."

"Yeah, bitch. You scared the shit out of me. I was going to go show you how nice my abs were looking, and then I found you GONE!"

" How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Oh, about a week." Deidara said.

"A WEEK?" I said, and sat up quickly. I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw a large bruise there. It was only then when I realized that I was in my bra and panties.

"AHH! WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED?" I screamed, and hid under the small blanket that was on the bed that I was laying on.  
>"It wasn't us! That fucking perv Sasori came in and said that you shouldn't be too hot while you were passed out, and took off all your fucking clothes! If it weren't for me and Deidara, you would be fucking naked!" Hidan said. "Which wouldn't actually be that bad..."<p>

I took a deep breath, and sighed. "Deidara, give me your Akatsuki cloak, please." He took it off, and I put it on. "Thanks. I just need it on until I can put some real clothes on."

"No problem, un."

I got up from the bed, ignoring all the pain, and punched Hidan in the gut. Hard. He flew back into a wall, and I smirked. "That's for saying that I should be totally naked." I turned to Deidara, who was laughing at Hidan. "And we need to find me some clothes, and then we need to find Sasori and kill him."

"Sounds like a plan to me, un." Deidara smiled at me.

**AN: Sorry, I have to do this. :D**

We walked down the hallway to him and Sasori's room. "Sasori is probably in his puppet room, but I am thinking that you want to wear some of my clothes." I simply nodded and grabbed a shirt and pants out of his drawer when we got in there. I went in their bathroom, got dressed, and came out.  
>"Here, Deidara, you can have you cloak b-" I stopped when Deidara grabbed me and pushed me onto his bed. "You know, Sakura, you really should recognize people better." He said.<br>"Wha?"

A flash of smoke, and smiling Deidara turned into smirking Sasori. "I have to make you promise not to tell anyone about me eating like that one way or another. I felt his hand creeping up my- Deidara's- shirt, and I started to scream and kick. Sadly, he covered my mouth with duct tape and somehow held me down.

"It's okay, Sakura. You know that you will enjoy it. And, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"MMPH MPHMMM MMFD KFD!"

"Hmm? I don't understand you." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He removed his hand from my shirt, and brought it up to my hair, and he stroked it lovingly. He used his puppet strings to tie me down while he took off his shirt.

"MMMMM! MMMMGH! BBDDD!" Was all I could say. I enjoyed the sight, but I didn't like the position that I was seeing it in.

Luckily, the door burst down and a very very angry Tobi was standing there. I could feel the Chakra and it hit me like a hammer, snatching my breath away. He _broke _Sasori's chakra strings with his bare hands and pulled me out of the room, and ran me down the hallway. I didn't comprehend what was happening until I was in my room with Tobi. He furiously whipped off his mask and kissed me hard on the lips. "Doesn't that bastard know what's good for him? He's lucky I don't report this to Pein!" He said to me. "Sakura, when you thought that I lost my memory, you were wrong. I didn't. I was just hiding to see what that Sasori was going to do to you. I knew that he was a perv, but I never thought that he would try to take advantage of you like this! Rape! Really! I am going to kill him!"

"He tries to persuade me to do stuff for him by seduction, because he knows that I can't stand it when he does that kind of stuff. But this has gone WAY TOO FAR." I said to Tobi.

He was still fuming so I put my hand on his shoulder. That seemed to calm him down a bit, and he sat down on our combined bed with me. He looked over at me and he calmed down even more. I put on a tiny smile and then I kissed him. In response he grabbed me and pulled me down to him and we began wildly making out.

**AN: :D**

When reality came back to me and hit me with a sledgehammer, I realized that, I was just making out with Tobi. And when I looked over at Tobi, he was the regular old Tobi again.  
>"Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy! He waited until Sakura was awake before telling her that the only people in the base are her, Tobi, and Sasori, and that Tobi found Sakura laying on Tobi's bed with Tobi! Oh, and also Tobi found Sakura's lip gloss all over Tobi's lips."<p>

I looked over and found a note on the dresser side. It had my name on it, and I saw a T on the bottom of it. I opened the note up while Tobi was singing the "My Little Pony" song and it said:

_Sakura-_

_I'm sorry that I had to go so soon. There can only be a serious Tobi for about a half hour at a time, so I had to leave. I thought that I should tell you that you, Tobi, and Sasori are the only people in the base because Pein and the rest went out to look for Hinata. They are planning on killing her for what she's done to you, just to let you know. They won't be gone for more than another week, though. They left today because you were still asleep. I will see you tonight around midnight, while the other Tobi is sleeping and his Chakra is nice and full. Then I can be out for a long amount of time, and you and I can talk. Oh, one more thing. I know how being around Sasori may embarrass you a little, but I... Tweaked his memory a bit. All that he remembers is that you woke up, took you to steal some of Deidara's clothes, and that you decided to go to bed early so that you could recover a little more. Don't be surprised if he questions you on what happened, because there is going to be a small thing itching at his brain to know the real memory. I'm sorry that he tried to do that to you. Oh, and don't worry. Kakuzu was forced to leave enough food to feed an army in the fridge, because I know you will be hungry, not having eaten for a large amount of time. _

_Love, always_

_Tobi_

_P.S: You might wanna hook your bra strap. I promise nothing happened, but something almost did._

I sat there stunned for a bit, reading the note again and again. I then came to a few conclusions:

Tobi had multiple personalities.

I made out with him.

He unhooked my bra.

I am feeling kinda unsafe now.

I am really hungry.

After looking at that mental list, I decided to just go get some food and then call it a day. I decided to sleep in Hidan's room, feeling unsafe near Sasori and Tobi. I felt a little bad, ignoring serious Tobi, but then I decided that I wanted Deidara to come back ASAP.

And as I snuggled down in Hidan's bed, smelling a faint scent of cologne, I realized that I loved an Akatsuki member.

**Okay, and that's the end. I am counting on all of you to tell me who she is in love with! I am gonna try to update. Tell me in the reviews who I should pair her with next and who the Sakura is in love with. TELL MEEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I saw that some of you wanted different characters that you wanted Sakura to be in love with, so I have decided that I am going to make a whole bunch of different chapters showing what would happen if she loved a character. They will be labeled in the chapter thing:**

**H for Hidan**

**D for Deidara**

**S for Sasori**

**T for Tobi**

**So I also want to ask you all this: Do you want me to update one part quickly, or several parts at a time and take a little bit longer? I am stuck on this. Anyways, here is the beginning of if Sakura loves Deidara. **

**Oh, and another thing. Do you want me to do one for Pein? I think I can do him. I am open to Itachi, also. The only one that I don't really want to do is Kakuzu or Zetsu, but if you really want me to, I can.**

**Sakura POV**

_**I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl, that gives a shit, behind this wall, you just walk through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here.**_

As I lay awake in Hidan's bed, I realized who I loved.

I loved Deidara.

Why did I love him?

I've kissed Tobi and Sasori.

Saw Hidan shirtless.

And Deidara licked me.

But I knew there was a reason that I loved him. It was because in all the time I've been here, he's been the nicest to me and been my favorite. He never insulted me or tried to seduce me like Sasori- well, maybe once, but he wasn't so straightforward about it. Also, I wore all his clothes a lot of the time. He has been always there to help me. He cleaned up Tobi's blood for me when I totally blew him off and left him to tend to Tobi. He took me on a ride on his bird, and made me laugh. He also apologized for licking me when he grabbed my hand. But the thing I was most wondering...

Does he love me back?

He was wondering where I'd went when I left the base, and he was the first person to come to my rescue. He helped drive Hinata away from me, and he went after her.

I couldn't sleep for a long period of time, laying in Hidan's bed, tossing and turning, these thoughts tumbling around in my head. I finally came to the conclusion that I would just have to wait about a week until Deidara came back, and that I should try to just live with it. Maybe I could talk to Sasori and see if Deidara ever talks about me, after swearing not to tell the Akatsuki about him pigging out, even though they already know. But I had another problem.

What about the serious Tobi? I'm not sure if he is in love with me or if he just uses me? And how will he react to me telling him that I love Deidara? I'm sure that regular Tobi won't care...

Finally, I passed out due to exaustion.

And guess what?

I dreamed.

_**Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here, and damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here.**_

_Deidara was standing there, just in his normal clothes, no Akatsuki cloak. He smiled at me, and said, "Come on, un." I took his hand, and luckily, it didn't lick me this time. I walked with him, and we simply walked out of the base. Nobody tried to stop us, and we went out. We went on a ride on his clay bird, and smiled as we landed in a large garden. Suddenly, my sweet dream turned into a horrible nightmare. The scene changed so that I was in a forest not far from Konoha. The Akatsuki were there, camping out for the night. Over far off, about 23 miles away, there were a large group of Sound Ninja about to attack the Akatsuki. They were preparing a large Genjustu to trap them, then annihilate them when they least expected it. It changed again to a close up of Deidara, looking lonely. "Sakura, un. I miss you." he whispered. _

_**I love, the way you are, it's who I am, don't have to try hard. We always say, "say it like it is," and the truth, is that I will admit...**_

I woke with a jolt. It was the morning, and even though I almost had no sleep, I was bursting with energy. First thing, I ran to Sasori's room and shook him awake while he was still deep asleep in his bed. He woke up with a rotten expression, but quickly changed it when he saw me. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

I told him about my dream, and how I thought that the rest of the Akatsuki were in danger. Sasori said that we should get ready and head out to help them immediately. I told him that I would meet him at the living room in 20 minutes.

I then ran to Tobi's room where he was still sleeping and left him a sad note.

_Tobi_

_I am sorry, but I am leaving with Sasori. The Akatsuki is in danger. Don't blow up the base or start any fires or anything like that. Thanks._

_Sakura_

I knew that the serious Tobi wouldn't like it, but I didn't have time to think about him now. My Deidara was in danger, and I had to save him. I quickly got ready and grabbed my cloak and ran to the living room. When I got there he was already there waiting, and I knew why. He was Deidara's danna, and Deidara was his brat. He couldn't just let him die there. He smirked at me and I smiled sadly.

"We ought to leave." I said. He agreed.

"Do you have any paraphernalia that you want to collect before we leave? I mean, so Tobi doesn't eat any of it or something like that?" Sasori asked.

"No, I believe that I am content with what I am bringing. I don't really have any special possessions with me right now. But because of Tobi I think that you better lock your puppet room." Sasori quickly ran and locked his room, and then we set out. I blinked in the dim light, and I realized that it was only 6 am in the morning. Well, the earlier I save Deidara the better.

_**All those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. **_

We set off as fast as we could. I soon saw the forest that I saw in my dream. Suddenly-

_The sound ninja were ready to get rid of the Akatsuki once and for all. They smirked at each other as they set off with their perfect trap._

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. And damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here. **_

I found myself on the ground, with Sasori waiting to help me. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Sakura, darling. What happened to you?"

I explained my flash, and Sasori looked at me worriedly. "If that's the case, then we ought to hurry."

I nodded and soon we were off, going faster than ever. Sasori looked over at me a few times to probably check that I was okay, but other than that we made no contact whatsoever.

_**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go let go let go let go...**_

After about 3 minutes, we came to a stop. Sasori and I could both sense the sound ninja's chakra. They were getting ready to cast the Genjutsu. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sasori getting ready with his puppets attached to strings. He nodded at me, and I knew we should attack. I jumped out of the tree unexpectedly, gathering chakra in my fist. I punched the ground hard and the ground cracked. I had caught them unexpected, and they all flew back. I got up and began attacking them all, and I saw Sasori's puppets jump down and start shooting and attacking. Soon, we were done, and all the sound ninja were eliminated.

Sasori and I sat down for a minute to catch our breath.

"Do you think that we should contact the rest of the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked me.

"I'll do whatever you want to do. If you think that it is a good idea, then yes. If you think that we might get scolded for leaving Tobi at the base unattended, then... No."

Sasori seemed to consider what I said. "Even though we might get scolded, I think that we should go tell the other members."

"Okay." We set off, and I bit my lip thinking about how to tell Deidara that I loved him. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me back or not! Maybe...

"Sasori?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you can. But you didn't really give me a choice there, did ya?" He looked over at me and smiled.

"... Do you think that Deidara... You know... Likes me? I mean, _like _likes me?" I asked him. He was silent for a minute.

"I know I'm going to regret telling you this, but... Yes. He does like you. I was sworn not to tell you by the brat..." His tone changed to sadness. "But... I can tell that you like him too, and I want you to be happy, so... That's about it." He was silent.

_**Damn, damn, I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here.  
>Damn, damn, damn, What I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here.<strong>_

I didn't try to ask him anymore questions, I just left him alone with his thoughts. And I was engrossed in my own thoughts also. Soon I could feel the Akatsuki's chakra faintly, a few miles away. I got a shock as I thought about Deidara, and I picked up the pace. Sasori seemed to get what I was thinking, and he started to hurry too.

_**Damn, damn, damn,What I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here **_

We soon arrived, and saw the other members just hanging out in camp like normal people. Well, except for the fact that Zetsu was half in a tree, and Hidan was stabbing himself with a nail or something. Like I said, normal people. I bit my lip so hard I made it bleed, and I quickly healed myself by bringing a small amount of chakra to my lip.

We got there, and Pein was angry. "What were you guys thinking! Leaving Tobi alone..." Sasori began to explain my dream and what had happened to the Akatsuki. They all were near Pein except for Deidara. He was off in a corner, just standing there looking lonely. He didn't notice that Sasori and I got there, so I decided to glomp him. I ran silently towards him, and then...

"Deidara!"

GLOMP

**Deidara's POV**

I was standing in the corner of the camp we had set up, being lonely. I was thinking about how poor Sakura was left inside the base with a psychopath and a angry danna. I felt real bad about leaving her, but I replaced that with my hatred of that bitch who tried to kill my Sakura. I wanted her to die.

I heard all the members go to one part of the campsite, but I didn't care what they wanted. All I wanted was to see Sakura. Sakura, with her beautiful cherry pink hair. Sakura, with her green eyes that sparkled when she saw me and turned gray when she was angry. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I hadn't meant to fall in love with her. It just happened.

I heard someone coming towards me slowly and quietly but I didn't care.

"Deidara!" I heard the sweet voice and I began to turn around, but suddenly:

GLOMP

**Sakura's POV**

After I glomped the surprised Deidara, he looked quite happy to see me. I think he was almost joyful.

"Deidara..." I said.

"Sakura..." He said.

He grabbed me in a hug. "I've missed you so much, un."

I smiled. "Hey, can I speak with you somewhere a little more private?" He nodded and we backed into the trees.

"What did you want to tell me, un?"

"Um... Well... Uh... ."

He looked astonished. "Sakura..."

"I know, you don't think of me that way. I'm sorry for making things awkward around us. I'll leave." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't go, un! Because, well... ."

We both stood there astonished for a minute. Then I broke the silence. "Well, that's great. I don't think I've ever been more happy."

Deidara smiled and he grabbed my hand. We both walked out of the forest to the Akatsuki, who looked very surprised to see us in that manner.

But we still walked out smiling.


	11. I'm so, so, sorry This isn't a chapter

I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! OH YEAH! BETWEEN THE GOOD AND BAD'S WHERE YOU'LL FIND ME, REACHING FOR HEAVEN! I WILL FIGHT! AND I'LL SLEEP WHEN I DIE! I'LL LIVE! MY LIFE I'M ALIVE!

Did you all miss me? Well, you didn't miss me. You missed my stories. :P

Anyhow.

To increase my story number and increase my number of readers, I am going to branch off of this story and put seperate stories describing Sakura's life with individual members of the Akatsuki.

I won't update as often, sorry. :/

It's because I have school and shit and I am never ever ever motivated to do ANYTHING but play Minecraft. :O  
>I'm sorry~<p>

But anyways. Yeah.

I wanted to say this.

Sorry for being inactive. The first story I am going to update is going to be SakuTobi.

For Yuti-Chan! :D

Anyhow. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated until now. I'm LAZY! :D


End file.
